MineStory
by themysticutahraptor
Summary: A Normal Mechanic gets brought into the land of Minecraft and must now gather his wits and skill to overcome the many perils that he must face... Including it's powerful rulers and their daughters
1. Chapter 1

**MineStory:Intro**

 **Sparks flew as sounds of metal crashing into metal rang, loud enough for me to even feel it reverberate throughout my bones.**

 **My name is...** Reggie and I work at a car repair shop. every. damn. day. And currently, I am sawing through a car so old and battered that it makes my grandfather look like he's a goddamn teenager.

Even though you would not be able to tell right now, I am 1/2 African American and 1/2 Persian and I may or may not be related to a Scandinavian... somehow. At 20 years old I am 6'0 with dark brown hair and sporting some yellow eyes that if I were living in the dark ages some would call witchcraft, apparently it's supposed to be because of some genetic problem yada yada yada, I really have never cared about and probably never will.

Anyways right now I'm turning a useless car into a pile of usable scraps for my boss, who by the way is possibly one of the nicest men you'll ever meet... Which isn't to say that he won't still chew me out whenever I make a mistake.

"Damnit Reggie I told you to get the usable scrap out of the car not cut the Cooling and Heating system in half, we could have used that for future customers car heating problems!" Mister Briggs yelled at me.

"Sorry Mister Briggs, it was an accident I'll be more careful from now on" I said. In truth I wasn't really paying attention to him and moreover the sound of his voice mostly because whenever I talk to this guy I'm always awestruck by how he somehow manages to sound calm while yelling at someone.

I noticed that after I apologized that Briggs sighed to himself and was about to say something. My prediction proved right although in all honesty I was shocked at what his next words were.

"Look Reggie, I know you've been working your ass off for the last few weeks and haven't really been getting a break from anyone on top of that, so kid just take the rest of the week off after today, don't worry about how I'll be managing the place, I know a couple of people I can get to help maintain things over here at the shop."

It took all of my willpower not to jump up and squeeze my pseudo-father half to death from what I was hearing, I mean geez I only get time off work nearly every blue moon.

All I managed to squeak out in those next few moments was a measly "Thank you Sir" and "Have a great day Sir"

 _Looking back at it, that act of kindness got me in a quite a lot of trouble..._


	2. Chapter 2

**MineStory:Sudden Arrival**

 **The first day of relaxation and absolute madness for Reggie**

"Alright I am free all day today and the next few days, I just get to sit in my apartment and do jack shit for the rest of the day, I'm just going to sit down and relax which starts right... now"...

...

...

"This is boring as shit" I yelled out with no real target in mind, for fucks sake I don't have any idea how people can just sit on their asses all day withouht being bored out their minds!

"Wait... hold on I can just play one of my old videogames. That should work... I mean it would definitely be better than just sitting around wasting my entire day doing absolutely nothing" after my sudden outburst I realized what I was doing and sighed.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself like a crazy person, at the very least I should just take my own advice and waste time on actually doing something instead of wasting it doing nothing"

I then went and rummaged through all of the stuff on my PC till I found one of the few videogames I had... Minecraft. "Huh,I guess this will work, haven't played this game in a long time. "heheh, I remember how I used to love it a couple years back, I guess it kinda helped my creativity as a teen growing up, I probably owe a lot of my experiences in engineering and crafting to this game now that I think about it"

Feeling a little nostalgic I went and started the game up only to find that the game **straight up skipped the main menu and dropped me right in the game**

My first thought was "What the hell?!" which then changed into "Neat". Which probably says a lot about my thought process.

Upon examining my in-game environment and character I noticed that One)My environment was absolutely pitch black with a single purple light hanging above my character and Two)In the message box was a single message said by a by character literally named _Unknown._

Nearly squashing my face up against the screen to read it I read the words _Would you like to play a different game?_

Ok so the first thing you should know about me is that I am not superstitious but I am also not a complete dumbass that jumps headfirst into danger. So I immediately chose to exit out of that crap...

Only to find the exit button gone...

"Well shit...I don't really get a choice in this do I, oh wait I do... It's called unplugging the goddamn computer!"

Only for the the computer to not show a single sign of being turned off.

By now my screen was showing the text box change as a second message popped up. This one more distressing than the last...

 _LISTEN CHILD I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS,ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION OR FACE MY WRATH!_

"Ok whoever's doing this does not play games. I probably do not want to piss them off for the sake of my health, I really need to respond"

 _Listen, whoever this is I really just want to relax for today and not deal with stuff like this so... my answer is no_

After typing up my answer I waited for a few seconds before ultimately getting a response.

 _Hehehe dear child..._

 _I'M NOT GIVING YOU A CHOICE_

What happened next was hard to describe with words...

All I can say is that It was like watching black jello being torn from the inside out by a glowing white spoon. Except replace the jello with my computer screen and the glowing white spoon with a giant white claw.

I nearly had a heart attack jumping up from my computer to get away from the giant invader that was now trying to grab me. Hell I might of got away if it wasn't for the damn thing latching on to my sweatshirt and promptly dragging me across the floor

During that moment of me being dragged to the computer I managed to belt off a couple of very... _colorful_ words to describe my current situation.

Realizing my struggling was useless I silently hoped that I somehow survived this so that I could atleast find out why the hell life was such a dick to me for no exact reason. All this while I could feel the thing changing,or for better words _Breaking Down_ into something else with me along with it. Almost like being teleported bit by bit.

As my mind began to lose processing on what was happening and I felt my myself I blacking out I could hear a deep voice that was tinted with confusion saying _"Well this is... different"_


	3. Chapter 3

**MineStory:A Proposal**

 **Reggie takes a trip**

..." _Holy Shit I'm alive... Maybe,maybe it was just a dream..._ I mean i'm still in my bedroom right?!... Yeah ,yeah I am in my bedroom. Oh Thank God... It was just a freaky ass dream..."

 _ **"You'r**_ _ **e A Strange One... Human"**_

"Oh god no."

My eyes flash forward towards the PC sitting in front of me...It's not on. "No no no no no please this can't be happening" I mutter to myself. What the hell have you inadvertently gotten yourself into,and more importantly where the hell is that voice coming from.

 _ **"Listen Mortal considering what trouble you've brought upon me I will not waste time coddling your fragile mind explaining what has just transpired so pay attention "**_

You promptly decide to listen to whatever the hell is speaking right now regardless of it's threatening tone of voice.

 **"I am a spirit that has gone by many names... The White Demon, The Devourer, But most often the name Herobrine. And you dear mortal would have been my latest harvested soul from this world to fuel my power in my crusade against the** _**wretched**_ _ **beings of my home"**_

 _"_ Whoa wait what the hell was that about harvesting my soul!?" you stammer out after intently listening to the first half of Herobrine's explanation.

 _ **"The details are not important human,just know that it did not go as planned...Somehow instead of simply draining your life force and leaving your soul an empty husk you have instead somehow managed to absorb me instead,leading to this ghastly sight... heh... (no pun intended)"**_

Welp, this is not how you imagined your break going,apparently you somehow managed to turn the tables on motherfucking _Herobrine_ of all foes, not even mentioning the fact that he is manifesting inside your head and is supposed to be a goddamn _fictional character from a video game._

"Hey um, Herobrine anyway could I go out on a limb here and say oh... I don't know, maybe a possible solution to this situation"

 _ **"Why yes, there are two solutions actually... Number One (My personal favorite)You could kill yourself in some fashion, particularly the painful kind,that way I can milk out all the sheer power that comes from the agony of dying souls or we could simply go with Number Two and go back to my own world for a solution"**_

"Hmm... a painful death or possible life, well it's a hard choice but I have to go with Two"I said sarcastically

 ** _"Aw bollocks, you're no fun, who wimps out on the chance to grant the wishes of a supremely powerful spirit"_**

"I don't know, what kind of supremely powerful spirit says bollocks"

 ** _"...Fair point."_**

"Anyway, how do we get to your home anyway."

 _ **"Why...Through magic of course!"**_

 _"No shit Sherlock."_ I thought to myself

 ** _"Watch where you tread mortal, it would be in your best interest not to piss off a legend, especially one that resides inside your mind"_**

"Shit I forgot about him being in my head, I should probably watch my thought process from now on"

 ** _"Yes, You should. Anyway... I am charging some_** ** _of my remaining power to create this connection between worlds,but I am going to deliver a final warning to you... know that once you go through,there will be no turning back and I will be much less inclined to help you should you encounter danger"_**

"Wait... does that mean that I'll never be able to come back to my own world ever again, that once we go through I'll be stuck there forever?"

 _ **"Yes... unfortunately you will be permanently stuck in our world... forever... look human I know that this must be a difficult decision for one such as yourself, you most likely have some sort of sentimentality about beings related to you and-**_

"Let's get the fuck out of here Herobrine!"

 _ **"Wait what. Did-did you just say what I think you said"**_

"I said... Let us, which by the way is you and me, GTFO of here"

 _ **"So you don't hold any sentimentality towards any related beings of your own ?"**_

"Hell no! My parents are awful people and i'm living In a crap sack world already, even goddamn Minecraft is a better place than this hellhole"

 ** _"Oh... um, well then I guess you simply gather your things and we can set off than"_**

 _"_ Alright then" I said as I gathered all the stuff I was sure I would need in a bag... water, a lighter, a shit ton of food,a pocket knife etc.I even managed to pack some of my Engineering tools that I used for a couple of personal projects I worked on.

"Alright then you spectral sadist, I'm ready to kick ass and take names for the hell of it"

 ** _"Don't be cocky child. Who said my world would be identical to the one you humans so commonly toy with for as you have so brilliantly quoted ^The hell of it^"_**

"Wait. What do you mean by _different"_

 ** _You'll soon find out! Hahhahaha..._**

Before I had the chance to make a comment on how batshit crazy my new colleague was. I felt the world around me grow distorted as my body started to be molded by unseen forces that had suddenly taken hold of me and forcibly yanked me out of my current state. It was like my soul was being torn from my body only to be stopped by a single thread of life, like a a piece of string tied to a solid object. As the process became more and more intense I could feel myself blacking out. As I began to lose sight and hearing I could faintly hear the voice of my new compadre mutter something about humans being made of glass.


	4. Chapter 4

**MineStory:Arrival**

 **In which Reggie arrives**

 ** _"Human...humaaaann..."_**

 ** _"WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU USELESS IDIOT"_**

 _"Ok,holy shit dude just calm the fuck down you sound like my father"_

 ** _"And what is that supposed to mean?"_**

 ** _"..._** _nothing, forget I said anything"_

 ** _"hmph...you mortals are so emotional over everything, in other regards... we have arrived at our destination"_**

 _"Wait... you don't actually mean minecraft"_

 _ **"Noooo... I mean goddamn sugars and gum drops land. IDIOT! What else would I mean?"**_

 _"Ok Jesus_ _you can stop yelling in my head you're giving me a migraine"_

 _ **"Fine. But you**_ **shoul** **d** _ **probrably take a look around at you're new surroundings and familiarize yourself before nightfall unless you want to end up dead in over fifty different ways"**_

 _Regardless of Herobrine talking shit that's probrably the best thing to do in this situation. As my eyes wandered over my surroundings I saw acres upon acres of cubelike trees throughout the distance from where I was standing I also noticed the land under my feet was covered in distinct cube shapes of grass and dirt._

 _"Son of a gun... we actually are in Minecraft, which also means..." I said as I_ _rushed over to the nearest tree winding back my hand._

 _"I CAN PUNCH TREES AND GET WOOD" I shouted as I released my winded up punch into the tree._

 _Only to have pain lance through my arm like a white hot javelin._

 _"AAH SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!"_

 ** _"Ahhahahahahaha... That was highly amusing if I do say so myself"_**

 _"Yeah yeah laugh it up you two faced bastard" I said as I massaged my still pained hand"_

 ** _"It seems you have experienced one of the many differences between you're interpretation of my world compared to reality, you will in fact feel pain from doing the things you would do in you're little game that convey no price for such actions, although they both yield similar results"_**

 _"What the hell do you mean by that?_

 ** _"See for yourself"_**

 _Sure enough when I turned back around to see where my hand impacted the tree there was a clear hole in it with a single little cube of wood upon the ground._

 _"Hot damn it actually worked, huzzah!"_

 ** _"Very good mortal...now you just have do that about... oh I don't know ten more times to actually get anything of worth out of it"_**

 _"Wait what. No oh please no don't make me go through that ten more times please." I said with a pitiful whimper._

 ** _"Oh yes you do have to do that ten more times, ehheheehee... Have Fun"_**

 ** _20 minutes of excruciating pain later_**

 ** _"Well done mortal... I'd have thought you would have stopped when your knuckles started bleeding, truly you have some real determination"_**

 _"If I wasn't cradling my limp hands I'd curse you out right now"_

 ** _"Well when you're done being a complete wuss you should start crafting tools to survive"_**

 _"Ok then... how exactly do I do that?"_

 ** _"I'm not your personal instruction booklet, figure it out for yourself mortal"_**

 _"Fine then, be a complete asshole" I muttered as I took the eleven blocks I had together and squeezed them in between my arms until I suddenly felt them pop and turn into more blocks of a different material._

 _"Huh. So pressure is what you need to turn a block of wood into planks... If that's the case than the same could probrably be said for crafting"_

 _With that thought I scooped up four of my wood plank cubes and squeezed them together in my hands until I felt a sudden increase in space between my hands and heard a muffled pop coming from in between them._

 _With a sudden sense of eagerness and excitement I opened my palms to find one tiny crafting table block._

 _"Yes! So I was right... wait how the hell am I supposed to use this tiny thing, oh hold on... m_ _aybe if I throw it into the ground..._

 _And sure enough upon chucking the small item into the ground I saw it transform into a larger version of itself and land upon the grass with a small thump._

 _"Hell Yeah now i'm getting the hang of it" I shouted with total nostalgic glee._

 ** _"Impressive... you're quite the quick learner for someone being brought to an unfamiliar world"_**

 _"Damn right, and I'm just getting started" I declared while grinning at the possibilities that I would soon be bringing into reality._


End file.
